Oh, Brother
by LittlemissStarshine
Summary: After a night with his brother and a slight mistake in a spell, Iceland finds himself with a little Norway! Unable to reverse it himself, Iceland and baby Norway are flown into an adventure of trying to find how to reverse Norway's spell, and ultimately re-learn the word "Brother."
1. Oh, Baby!

**Hey everyone! Thanks for clicking on this story and deciding to awesomely read it! This is my first Hetalia story, so I hope I don't do too terrible of a job writing everyone! I previously posted this on DeviantArt, so if you see this there, don't worry. It's mine, all mine, and I wouldn't even think of stealing anyone's work! Anyway, sorry if the summery sucked, I hate condensing work into a few sentances, haha! **

**Hetalia does not belong in any way to me. If it did, England would be living with me and John from BBC Sherlock and we would all be drinking tea and eating scones and playing with Flying Mint Bunny. So there.**

**Rated T for mild swearing and gooey cuteness.**

* * *

The last thing Iceland remembered was that he was invited over to Norway's place. He was led inside, had some tea with his bro—Norway, and then watched some TV together. But sometime during that time, things began to get weird. Norway started staring at him strangely with a small (and very disturbing) smile on his face about halfway through the show they were half-watching, then turned fully toward him and pulled out one of his books. Flipping it to a certain page, he started murmuring words that were neither Norwegian nor human. Iceland should have realized earlier that he was performing magic, but before he could do more than jump off the sofa, a flashing light blasted from where Norway was. He flew back against the table behind him and immediately went unconscious.

* * *

That was the last thing he remembered when he woke up, groggy and with a sharp pain running through his back when he took a deep breath.

When Iceland looked around, he saw sunlight streaming through the large windows in the living room. He rubbed the back of his head tentatively, in order to ensure there were no traces of blood. When there wasn't, he blinked his eyes to focus more on his surroundings. He didn't see any trace of Norway. 'He probably doesn't even remember that I was still here,' he thought.

Suddenly, he noticed a shift in movement in the corner of his eye, and flew his head back toward the sofa. Taking a closer look, he saw—what looked like to be—the clothes Norway was wearing the night before, strewn into one large pile on one of the cushions. Despite clothes being known as inanimate objects, the pile was slowly stirring in its place. Hesitantly and shakily, Iceland stood up and stepped closer to the pile of clothes. After rubbing his eyes, it was clear that the clothes were in fact _moving_. Iceland looked around, then back at the squirming bundle. With a deep breath, he grabbed the clothes and yanked them away. What he saw underneath, he would never believe.

It was a toddler.

Not just any toddler.

It was Norway…

…Norway was a toddler…

Norway looked up at Iceland with large amethyst eyes, quivering his lip at him. He fidgeted his tiny fingers for a moment and then, in a way only toddlers can manage it, he opened his mouth wide and began to wail.

Iceland, meanwhile, was still stuck on the fact that Norway had somehow managed to de-age himself, and it was about a minute into Norway's loud crying that he finally caught up with present time and covered his ears. Cringing, he knelt down next to where Norway was sitting and grabbed a tiny arm gently. "Please, stop the crying!" he tried to reason over the high-pitched noise. "It does not make any of the senses how this happened. I need you to tell me what happened, Norway!"

Norway paused for a moment to stare at him with watery eyes. Iceland looked back, relieved that Nor seemed to understand what he was saying. Slowly, he reached out…

…and grabbed Iceland's nose. _Hard_.

Iceland made an indignant yelp (which he would insist to the day he stopped being a country that it was a rather manly sound) and pulled back, trying to stop the strong little fingers from reforming the shape of his nose.

Norway giggled.

When he finally detached himself, he glared at the still giggling Norway. He was about to scold him for such behavior, when he felt something brush against his knelt leg and looked down at the floor. Almost hidden underneath the sofa was a corner of an opened book. Iceland furrowed his eyebrows and retrieved the book from under the sofa, examining it. 'It's Norway's spell book,' he thought, and noticed that a certain page was bookmarked. Hoping that it could bring some light on what happened, he scanned over it:

"_DR. VAN HAUSER'S DE-AGIFYING SPELL_

_Want to see someone transform as once they once were before they grew up? Tired of being an adult yourself and want to relax as the child you once were? If either for yourself or for another, Dr. Van Hauser's De-agifying spell is the best spell for your problem. _

Iceland sighed and shook his head. A de-aging spell? Really? Iceland had no doubt that the spell was aimed for him, so he could be Norway's cute little bro—…no, he wouldn't say it. He looked up at the little face, which in turn looked back curiously at him. "Were you seriously going to use this spell on me or something, Nor?" Norway didn't respond, but blew raspberries at him. He rolled his eyes and continued reading.

_The duration of the spell should last no longer than a few days, with the exception of one day more or less, depending on the strength of the castor's magical capabilities._

He sighed when he read that. Of course Norway was a powerful spell castor. He glanced over to the little nation and smirked. 'Apparently not as careful as he thought, though,' he thought with a bit of wicked amusement. He continued reading the page, but nothing mentioned anything on how to reverse the spell quickly. "What the Hell, isn't there anything to be done?!" He flipped through other pages, but none were any help to him. He snapped the book shut and rubbed his temples. "This isn't happening," he told himself. "I hit my head too, hard, so I must be in a different state of the mind." Slowly, he turned to look at Norway, who was staring at him with an eerily calm expression. Sighing, Iceland lifted himself up and put the book down on the coffee table. Looking down at Norway, he said slowly, "I'm going to try and find some clothes for you, Norway. You be a good little boy and stay here, alright?"

Norway stared.

Iceland stared back, then shook his head and went in search for clothes small enough for Norway to wear. "Come on, Nor," he grumbled to himself as he continued to find nothing, "You have to have _some_ clothes of mine when I was younger. What the Hell were you going to do if the spell worked and I turned into a toddler? Leave me naked?!"

Apparently, Norway hadn't though far ahead enough in his plan as to clothes.

When he had searched the entire house, room for room, the only thing he found was a T-shirt that looked to have shrunken in the wash. Still, there were no small clothes suitable for a toddler. He sighed and leaned against the wall dejectedly. Outside help was in order. Iceland took his cellphone from his jeans' pocket, and quickly pressed a number set on speed dial. The other end rung a few times, until it ended mid-ring and a chipper voice echoed on the other side. "Hei?"

"Finland?"

"Oh, hello Iceland!" Finland replied. "What a pleasant surprise getting a call from you! Aren't you visiting Norway right now?"

"Yes, and that's what I'm here to talk to you about. It's Norway."

"Really? Is he OK? Did something happen?"

"He's a child."

Finland laughed. "Oh come now, Iceland! He may have his moments, but I wouldn't call him childish! Demark, on the other hand—"

"No, he's literally a child. A little, tiny toddler that's currently sitting naked on the couch."

"…"

"You still there?"

"…uh…Yes, I'm still here. But…are you sure?"

"_Of course I'm sure!_" Iceland snapped.

"Alright, alright, no need to yell! I was just…I mean…how is this possible?"

"What do you think? Magic." Iceland paused to walk slowly and look into the living room where he left Norway. One of his spirits that he usually summons to scare Denmark or attempt to persuade Iceland to call him bro—you know what—was floating around him in an almost playful manner, while Norway was bouncing in his seat giggling and clapping his hands. Iceland shook his head and continued in a more contained voice so Norway couldn't hear. "Last night, Norway performed a de-ageing spell. I think it was intended for me, but it must have backfired or something, because he became a child."

"And there isn't anything in the book about reversing the spell?"

"No, I've looked through it with no luck."

There was a sigh on the other end, followed by some muffled background noise. "Hold on a minute, please." Finland must have covered the phone with his hand, because he could only hear very muffled noises between, what he thought, were two people. 'Must be Sve,' he thought lightly. After a little while, Finland returned on the line. "Alright, I was talking to Sweden about this. Why don't you bring him over, and we can try to find a solution?"

Iceland sighed in relief. "Thank you Fin, we'll be there soon. Oh, by the way…" he quickly added.

"Yes?"

"You wouldn't happen to have some toddler's clothing? I've looked around here, but there's nothing that fits him."

"Um…most of what we have is clothing for Sealand, but I _think_ we might have some. Let me look around first."

"Alright, thanks. Bye."

"Bye."

Iceland flipped his phone closed, then took a deep breath and walked back into the room. The spirit that was playing with Norway disappeared, and said toddler turned around in slight annoyance. Iceland approached him and popped the oversized shirt over his head. 'Better this that nothing,' he thought to himself. When he finished dressing Norway the best he could with the shirt, he shifted to pick up the spell book from the coffee table and stood up straight. He said clearly, "I'm going to take us to Sweden and Finland's house. You remember them, ja? Good old Berwald and Tino?"

Norway stared up, then lifted his little arms in the air. "Up," he said quietly.

Iceland stared back, but sighed and put the book down so he could lift up Norway with both hands. When he did, he held the other at arms' length—how was _he_ supposed to know how to hold a baby?—but hesitantly pulled him in so he was holding Norway closer to his chest. Norway immediately latched onto his shirt's collar with pudgy hands, and rested his head on Iceland's shoulder.

Iceland blushed at the close contact and little bundle of warmth held in his arms. He had never held a young child like this before, nor ever felt what it was like for said child to have such immediate trust in him. It was…somewhat nice. He immediately shook his mind from such thinking; he had more important things to do right now. With the arm that wasn't holding Norway, he grabbed the spell book and headed out the door. He looked down at the little head of soft curls on his shoulders, and for a moment thought that, maybe, it wasn't as annoying with Norway as a child after all.

He changed his mind immediately when Norway started pulling his hair halfway to Finland's place.

* * *

Aaaand, there we are! You made it to the end of the first chapter! *cue loud marching band music and applause* Gonna be honest though, I think a baby Norway is the cutest thing ever. And an Iceland trying to take care of him is just as cute! Anywho, thanks for reading chapter 1. I'll try and post chapter 2 in a few day.

Until then, ciao!


	2. Of Rainbow Sherbet and Baths

I'm back!~ Sorry this update took so long; there's been so much going on in my life, I haven't had much time to finish this. Plus the fact that I really, REALLY, didn't think that this story would be so well like! But Oh. My. GOD! You people are awesome! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and faved! *hugs everyone*

Anyway, I'll try to bring chapter 3 up faster, but for now, enjoy!~

I don't own anything. Nada. Zip.

* * *

By the time they had reached Sweden and Finland's house, Iceland was irritated and tired and Norway was satisfied and sticky. The entire time they walked—Iceland couldn't find a car seat, and how would you explain to an officer that it was in fact his older bro-whatever—Norway demanded that they get something sweet. Iceland fished some liquorish out of his pocket, but decided that was not what Norway wanted when there was an indignant squeak and the liquorish was knocked from his hand onto the ground.

Iceland thought liquorish was lovely.

So, Iceland popped into one of the markets that he passed and walked Norway around the different aisles, pointing out any sweet snack that passed by and ignoring the passing customers who cooed at the bundle in his arms. Every time Iceland suggested something, Norway would pout and shake his head so hard that his blonde curls would bounce into his eyes. Finally, as they were walking down the aisle containing ice cream, Norway shrieked with joy and stretched his little arms to one of the freezer doors. Iceland stopped immediately, sighing in relief that Norway found something that he liked, and turned to see what caught the little one's attention.

Rainbow sherbet.

Norway wanted rainbow sherbet.

Iceland never even thought of Norway liking rainbow sherbet. He would have imagined something more…Norwegian. But no. He wanted rainbow sherbet.

"Are you sure, Nor?" he asked tentatively. "I'm sure there is something else you would like better. I think I recall this store having krumkake or—OW!"

Norway tugged hard on Iceland's hair, babbling wildly and flailing for the icy treat.

With a defeated sigh, Iceland opened the door and grabbed a small container of rainbow sherbet out. Iceland, not wanting to delay going to see Sweden and Finland any longer, went to the least busy checkout line and paid for the ice cream. When he walked out, he looked between Norway and the plastic bag in his hand. 'How is he going to be able to eat this while holding onto me?' Iceland sighed again (he's been doing that a lot lately) and sat on a nearby bench. He maneuvered Norway so he sat on his lap, and removed the container of sherbet out of the bag. He opened it up and gave it to Iceland, as well as the plastic spoon that came with the container, and said, "Now, eat this quickly please. We still have to go to Finland and Sweden's house, and we don't want to be late, right?"

Norway, of course, wasn't listening. He was too busy trying to get a blob of the icy sweet treat into his mouth.

Iceland smiled a little at Norway's enthusiastic eating and leaned back a bit on the bench. He looked down at the top of Norway's head, and reached a hand to play with the light blonde curls. Norway stopped for a moment, but continued eating without objecting to the hand on his head.

After a few more minutes, an empty rainbow sherbet cup was tossed to the empty seat of the bench, followed by a satisfied sigh. Iceland smiled a bit and turned Norway around. "OK, Nor, are you ready to…Gud minn godur! You're, you're _covered_ in _sherbet_!"

It was true. Norway's face, arms and hands were sticky and multi-colored. Little droplets of red and orange hung on the tips of his curly bangs. Sherbet was spilt down the front of the oversized t-shirt. He looked up at Iceland and smacked his lips, oblivious to the shock he gave from his stick self.

Iceland groaned in frustration, and hurriedly searched around to find something to clean Norway with. Suddenly, the little country shifted in his lap, and he heard one little word. "Hug."

* * *

And that was why Sweden opened the door to a slightly fuming Iceland and an impassive-looking, but sticky and rainbow sherbet-covered Norway (holding onto the rainbow sherbet-covered front of Iceland's crisp _white_ shirt). Sweden stared through his spectacles at the pair, and said in a low voice, "It is true, th'n? Nor is r'lly a ch'ld."

Iceland glared coldly. Norway stared, fascinated by the tall man's glasses.

Without another word, Sweden led them into the living room. "F'n will b' here 'n a mom'nt. Busy lookin' fer clothes." He walked into the kitchen, assumingly to get some form of refreshment.

Iceland sighed and sat down, careful not to get any sherbet on the nice, clean furniture—'Ikea, probably,' Iceland thought with a somewhat amused thought.

After a few minutes, Finland came in with a pair of tiny clothes. "Sorry for the clothes, Ice. Most of the children's clothes we had were too big, but I managed to—" Finland stopped when he looked at the little rainbow bundle from Iceland's lap, which was staring back. In awe, Finland came a little closer and examined the boy. "Holy Martin Luther…he really _is_ a baby!"

Norway looked back up and shook his multi-colored curls from his eyes.

Finland's smile grew as he cooed. "Aawww, how cute! I've forgotten how cute Norway was when he was younger, but now look at him...what is he covered in?"

Iceland glanced down at Norway and mumbled, "Rainbow sherbet."

"Rainbow sherbet? That is a bit messy for such a young thing, isn't it?"

Iceland groaned. "It was the only thing he wanted."

"Well, yes but, still, you should have known he would have made a mess, right?"

"…"

"I wonder if it stains…"

Iceland sighed and covered his eyes with his hand. Norway, meanwhile, was clapping his hands and was fidgeting at the rainbow sherbet that was drying on his skin. Finland smiled and bent down so he could look at Norway's face easily. "Why look at you! We're going to have to clean you up, hmm, little rainbow boy?"

Norway looked at him a bit cautiously, and clung onto Iceland's collar. Iceland shook his head and picked him up, still a bit uncomfortable carrying around anything other than a bag or puffin…which reminded him…

Damn, he completely forgot. Denmark was taking care of Mr. Puffin while he went to Norway's. He looked at the head full of curls settled underneath his chin and sighed. 'This will not be pretty,' he thought to himself.

Finland led them to the bathroom, where he ran the water in the tub while Iceland got Norway undressed. He placed the rainbow-colored shirt on the counter, and waited awkwardly while Finland got the water temperature suitable enough for a toddler. When he did, he smiled and said. "I'll go get the baby shampoo and extra towels. You can get him settled in, ja?"

Iceland nodded, and let him get by so he could go get the materials. He closed the door over and stepped over to the large bath. Slowly, he took Norway and slowly lowered him into the water. Norway whined in protest, and lifted his legs up in protest. When he tried lowering Norway again, the little toddler latched onto his arm and wouldn't let go. Iceland sighed and tried to detach the little nation off of him. "Come on, Nor, the water's not going to hurt you or anything. Can you please cooperate while I wash you?"

Norway blew another raspberry at him.

Iceland looked at him, and was glad that he wasn't the one that had to originally raise him.

He finally got Norway into the water, and watched as Norway looked around, inspecting the new surroundings. He tapped his hand against the water once, and grinned in surprise when water splashed up. After a few more experimental taps, he started splashing the water with both hands, giggling wildly. Water splashed everywhere, including some out of the tub. Iceland, now getting quite damp himself, tried to stop the little hands from making such a mess (albeit with a small smile on his face). "Norway! You can't be making such the messes in someone else's bathroom!" He managed one of the pudgy arms and began cleaning off the sticky, now dry sherbet. Norway fidgeted at the washing, but managed to stay still long enough for his arms to be washed.

Finland walked through with towels, baby shampoo and some clean clothes. "Alright how are you guys doi—?" He stopped and looked between the sopping wet floor, the almost-equally sopping wet Iceland, and a very amused baby Norway sitting in the bath with now about a quarter of the water splashed out. "Ah…"

"Sorry, Fin," he said, grimacing down at the floor. "He really enjoyed doing the splashing."

Finland smiled and chuckled. "Oh, don't worry, Ice. You'll be finding that all children enjoy to make the splashings." He came over and draped a towel on the floor, then bent down to dampen a face towel and gently rubbed Norway's face. Unlike the struggling he did earlier with Iceland, Norway stayed completely still, eyes looking curiously at Finland.

Iceland stared with his mouth slightly ajar. 'How does he manage to deal with him so easily?'

Finland helped him wash Norway the rest of the time. When he was completely clean of the rainbow mess, Finland pulled the plug and let the water drain while Iceland grabbed a towel. Norway looked down, fascinated by the water swirling down and disappearing so quickly.

Iceland quickly dried him off, then wrapped the towel around him and lifted him up. Now would be the next challenge: re-dressing.

* * *

"Ow!" Iceland couldn't dodge that kick as he was trying to get his shorts on. Both he and Finland were successful, but Finland went down to make lunch for everyone, and Norway decided he didn't want to behave anymore. Iceland had already changed into one of Finland's shirts, and was trying to get those little feet into the right leg holes without catching tiny toes in the process. He got kicked again once he managed to get one of the legs through, which was followed by a giggle. Iceland sighed, wishing he still had that piece of liquorish to settle his nerve.

"Always have to be making trouble, ja, Nor?" He finally managed to pop the second leg through the leg whole and slipped the shorts up. He grabbed the shirt and popped his head through, then pulled each arm through before the other could even think of disobeying. Norway blinked, then looked up at Iceland through his slightly damp curls. He raised his arms and made little grabby hands at Iceland. "Up. Up up up!"

Iceland stared, dumbfounded, then sighed and obeyed the little tyrant. It just wasn't fair to him that one minute Norway could be infuriating, and then absolutely adorable the next. After making sure he was securely holding on, Iceland opened the door and went downstairs. He could smell the food waft up, and found both Finland and Sweden cooking in the kitchen.

Finland turned around and smiled brightly. "Awww, he's even cuter when he's clean!"

Sweden turned to look as well, but didn't say anything.

When they were finished, Finland set the table while Sweden put the food on serving dishes and placed them in the center. Iceland sat down with Norway on his lap, looking at the food that was being served. He realized neither he nor Norway had eaten anything all day (except for that disgustingly messy sherbet) and realized how hungry both must be.

"Sealand is at Latvia's house right now," Finland said as he finished, "So we should have plenty of peace while trying to figure out what to do."

"That's good. The last thing we need is loud distra—"

The front door banged open, echoing through the entire house. "HEY, SVE! FINNY!"

Iceland scowled and rested his hand in his face. "Never mind."

* * *

Ah, gotcha there! You're just going to have to wait until the next chapter! MUAHAHAHAHA—*coughcoughchokegag*—Eh…I really need to stop trying to do evil laughs. Anyway, thanks for reading this! Sorry again for the long wait; hopefully chapter 3 will be much quicker. Love you all!~

Translations:

Gud minn godur-Oh my God (icelandic)...I just looked this up on Google. If this isn't right, feel free to let me know! ^^


End file.
